Forças do destino - Underwater fairytale's
by MyuPanChan
Summary: Um destino unindo duas pessoas de especies diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas. O que se acontece quando um príncipe humano se apaixona por uma princesa do mar? Que aventuras podem acontecer desta mistura?
1. 1º encontro

**Eu sei que estou fazendo uma outra fic, a Apenas o tempo... Mas eu travei um pouco... e quis porque quis escrever essa =x**

 **Não vou abandonar nenhuma. só esto na fase de organização.**

 **espero que gostem desta. XD**

* * *

Tudo que ela queria era ir a superfície. Algo a chamava, mas ela sabia que não era permitida. Pelo menos não para uma princesa como ela.

" _Desde quando regras me impediram de seguir o que eu sinto que tenho que fazer?"_

Sim, apesar de ser conhecida como a princesa mais linda de todo oceano, ela era conhecida por suas travessuras e aventuras. Educada a obedecer, mas desobedecia quando seu sexto sentido a mandava, isso já a ajudou a salvar inúmeras vidas, inclusive de sua mãe, a rainha Saena e de seu pai, o rei Kazushi.

Impulsionada por seu sexto sentido, Kyoko nadou até próximo à superfície. Ela não sabia exatamente para onde ir, mas sua intuição sabia. Foi quando mais a frente, na superfície, ela viu explosões.

Assustada, ainda dentro da água, ela nadou para trás de uma das rochas antes de ir a superfície, quando ela viu céu se iluminar em uma coloração avermelhada. Ainda longe, pois sua visão permitia enxergar a quilômetros de distância como se estivesse a apenas alguns metros, ela via dois navios. Um claramente ela sabia qual era… Piratas.

Kyoko odiava esses vils seres. Conhecidos como os "donos do mar", sem medo e nojentos, em muitas gerações atrás, eles já haviam matado algumas de suas irmãs, antes mesmo de Kyoko nascer. Piratas eram visto como os piores seres que andavam acima na superfície dos oceanos.

Não era uma boa coisa estar perto deles, mas porque algo no sexto sentido dela a mandava permanecer lá?

Foi quando ela viu que o outro navio, provavelmente comandado por pessoas que combatiam os piratas, havia começado a lutar. Eles atiraram contra o navio, e aparentemente estavam vencendo, quando uma enorme explosão veio do barco oposto aos piratas. Kyoko sentiu seu peito arder e viu algumas pessoas serem arremessadas ao mar com a força da explosão.

Algo a fez descer nas águas e nadar a toda velocidade para onde as pessoas haviam sido arremessadas.

Apesar de escuro, ela tinha certeza que não seria vista, mas ela tinha que ter muito cuidado. Isso ela tinha consciência, mas mesmo assim, ela sentia que precisava nadar até o mais próximo do navio.

Chegando exatamente embaixo do navio, ela pode escutar, vindo da superfície

o grito de choro de uma mulher. Por algum motivo aquele grito de dor lhe apertou o peito. Ela olhou para cima e viu, duas pessoas abraçadas nadando na superfície. uma com cabelos longos dourados, como uma princesa das águas, e um com um corpo grande. Prestando atenção eles estavam um pouco machucados, talvez da explosão.

 **\- KUON! FILHOOOOO! CADÊ VOCÊ!?**

 **\- JULIE!**

 **\- KUU! KUON! ELE TAMBÉM!**

\- Ele…. Ele é um menino forte! Nós vamos achá-lo!

Kyoko por estar dentro das águas, escutava a conversa, e por eles estarem dentro da água facilitou ainda mais escutá-los. Ela não pensou duas vezes em olhar ao redor…

 **\- KUU! JULIE! PEGUEM AS BÓIAS!** \- Alguém gritava do barco.

 **\- LORY! KUON ELE…**

 **\- EU SEI JULIE! MAS PEGUEM LOGO AS BOIAS E SUBAM NO BARCO! VAMOS ATRÁS DELE! MAS PRECISAMOS DESTRUIR OS PIRATAS! KUU, PRECISO DO SEU PLANO EM AÇÃO AGORA!**

" _Hum… Se eles querem destruir os piratas, então…" -_ Kyoko sorriu. Ela iria ajudar. Primeiro ela respirou profundo e abrindo os olhos dourados, agora eles estavam cintilantes. Não que humanos viriam, mas ela agora poderia ver mais afundo no escuro das águas. Então ela viu não muito longe duas coisas que não gostou.

Primeiro, tubarões se aproximavam de onde o vinha o cheiro de sangue. Sim as águas estavam cobertas com o gosto de ferro e sangue. Muitos piratas que haviam se machucado ou morrido durante o confronto boiavam e afundavam conforme seus corpos caiam nas águas.

Segundo, um garoto, com talvez seus 9, 10 anos humanos estava inconsciente, aparentemente afogado e mais próximo da boca do tubarão mais próximo, que se aproximava com velocidade.

\- Droga! - Kyoko se pôs a nadar pegando o corpo do garoto, e estendendo a mão, ela apontou aos tubarões que param de nadar imediatamente, como se aguardassem o comando dela. _\- Agora… Se vocês pudessem_ _ **por favor**_ _não machucar_ _ **nenhum**_ _dos tripulantes do navio bom…_

 _\- E como vamos saber quem são?_ \- Perguntou um dos tubarões mais próximo e Kyoko suspirou.

 _\- Tenho certeza que vocês conhecem quem são os piratas, estes, ataquem a vontade! Se houver pessoas do lado dos bons mortas, não os toquem, é uma ordem!_

\- _Desperdício de comida!_ \- Irritou outro dos tubarões.

 _\- Não começa!_ \- Disse Kyoko irritada, e todos os tubarões tremeram.

 _\- Sim, alteza…_ \- Disseram e partiram para perto do barco dos piratas.

Kyoko começou a ouvir gritos desesperados dos piratas e do grupo dos bons, gritando " **Tubarões!" "Salvem-se!"**

Ouviu alguns dos tripulantes do barco bom, que estavam em luta com os piratas, verem o corpo do pirata ser tragado pela boca do tubarão, e esperando apenas a vez de morrer, travaram, mas, ao ver que nada acontecia, abriam os olhos e fugiam vendo que o tubarão havia se afastado.

Kuu e Julie, que ainda estavam na água, começaram a gritar ainda mais alto pelo filho deles, temendo pelos tubarões, mas nenhum se atreveu a chegar perto deles. Logo eles subiram em um navio menor, saindo da água.

\- Agora…- Ela se virou e o olhou e sentiu seu folego ser tomado de si pela segunda vez. a primeira vez que o tinha visto, ela não tinha tempo para admirá-lo, mas agora ela poderia. A beleza dele era etérea. Ele até parecia com a áurea de uma fada, seres que Kyoko às vezes conversava, quando saia para a superfície. Ela chegou mais próximo ao rosto dele e viu sangue. Rapidamente procurando pelo machucado na cabeça dele, ela viu que não era algo tão grave, mas ela sentia a pulsação dele diminuir rapidamente. Chegando próximo, ela assoprou na mão e uma bola de ar se formou, abrindo os lábios dele, ela colocou o ar dentro dos pulmões dele, ou tentou, e vendo que não entrava, ela já sabia o problema. - Água… - sorrindo ela nadou um pouco com ele nos braços, levando-o para uma pedra um pouco mais longe, forçando a bola de ar novamente e depois fazendo com que ela saísse segurando a água que ele havia bebido do afogamento, ele começou a tossir, respirando o ar de forma forçada.

\- Opa… calma! - Disse Kyoko ainda segurando o garoto, que tossia ainda tentando respirar direito. Rapidamente ela fez outra bola de ar menor, e enquanto ele tossia ela fez com que ele engolisse, e ele começou a se acalmar. Ele a olhou de forma estranha.

\- Qu...em é….

\- Não importa agora. Você está a salvo. - Disse Kyoko sorrindo. Ele apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça até que se lembrou.

\- **MEUS PAIS!**

\- _Ah~_. - Ela pôs as mãos nos ouvidos. tinha acabado de ficar surda. balançou um pouco a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar o som da voz dele de dentro de si depois do grito. - Eu tenho ouvidos sensíveis! Por favor, não de outro grito deste tão próximo de mim, Corn… - Ela o olhou de lado. - Não se preocupe… Eles estão a salvo. Eles e toda a tripulação. Bom… Quem não morreu da bola de fogo, mas acredito que muitos estão a salvo. Você está melhor?

\- Estou. Obrigado por me salvar.

\- De nada. - Disse Kyoko sorrindo. - Tenho que te levar de volta. Sua mãe e seu pai devem estar preocupados.

\- Onde está seu barco?

\- Barco? Não tenho…

\- E como me salvou?

\- Ah… - " _Droga, estava tão assustada com a vida dele e por ele ser bonito que esqueci que não deveria falar com humanos!"_ \- Errr. Bom… Não preciso de barco. - Disse sorrindo timidamente. - Mas deixe de conversa, vem. Vou te levar de volta.

\- Como? - Perguntou ele rindo. - Você é criança? Quantos anos você tem? Onde estão seus pais?

\- Dormindo. E eles não iriam gostar de saber o que eu estou fazendo, assim como seus pais não vão gostar de ficar mais longe de você. Eu lhe salvei e você fica resmungando ai? - Disse fazendo beicinho, no qual Kuon estava assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo sorriu vendo o jeitinho dela.

\- Me perdoe. - Disse se sentando. - Mas eu realmente estou curioso. Por que uma criança como você está no meio do oceano, nadando, quando deveria estar em sua casa?

\- Er… Eu… moro aqui perto…

\- Alguma Ilha?

\- Er… _pode se dizer assim._

\- Você não é muito boa em mentir. - Riu Kuon.

\- Corn! Sabia que você é uma fada estranha?

\- Fada? E é a segunda vez que você me chama de Corn...

\- Oh! - Ela pôs a mão na boca e um vermelho cobriu as bochechas dela. Kuon riu vendo isso. - Quando lhe vi… Você parecia ser tão etéreo como uma fada… Até dava para se passar pelo príncipe delas. Sua mãe e seu pai se parecem com reis… Alias, você é um príncipe? - Disse completamente vermelha. - Mesmo sabendo que você não é…

\- E como sabe? - Disse rindo.

\- Apenas sei… - Disse muito vermelha e com beicinho maior. - Vamos! Seus pais devem estar preocupados!

\- E como você sabe meu nome?

\- Seus pais gritaram.

\- Sendo que você entendeu bem errado.

\- Não é Corn?

\- Não… Ku-o-n .

\- Corn…

\- Não… K-u-o-n…

\- Eu não entendo Corn! Eu estou falando seu nome, não? - Kuon riu. Alguma coisa naquela garota lhe deixava confortável demais.

\- Hai… hai... Apesar de estar um pouco errado, mas está sim. - Ele a viu levantar a sobrancelha e achou aquilo lindo. O cabelo longo dela, louro-avermelhado, cobrindo uma parte do rosto dela, os olhos dourados como âmbar, e do corpo da pequena escondido metade dele pela água do mar negra.. - E como vai me levar?

\- Nadando… Como mais?

\- Está escuro demais, pequena…

\- E? Eu conheço o mar como a palma da minha mão.

\- Tubarões não lhe metem medo, pequena?

\- Por que meteriam? Eles não vão fazer nada contra mim.

\- Por que eu sinto que você é diferente, pequena?

\- Talvez eu seja. - Disse e voltou a mergulhar nas águas, deixando apenas a cabeça do lado de fora. Ela levantou a mão para ele. - Vamos? Eles não estão tão longe. Aliás, sua mãe está nervosa gritando seu nome…

\- Gritando? - Kuon não escutava absolutamente nada, além do frio. - Não escuto nada, pequena.

\- Vamos, ou você vai pegar uma pneumonia ai no frio. Vem logo!

\- Você é mandona, não pequena?

\- E você é empacado. - Riu Kyoko. Kuon suspirou pegando a mão dela e entrando na água sem mergulhar. - Até que enfim. A água está mais quente, não?

\- Por pouco tempo. - Disse Kuon sentindo os dedos ficarem um pouco mais quentes, mas logo sentia o corpo amolecer um pouco. Ele tinha certeza que teria que trocar logo a roupa, se não quisesse ficar doente.

\- Vocês humanos são engraçados. - Disse rindo, e ela pegou a mão dele e trouxe ele para próximo dela. O mesmo ficou assustado com tal menção de contato. Não era os japoneses que não gostavam de muito contato? Essa menina era diferente. - Se segurem em mim, e feche os olhos. Respire bem fundo e segure o fôlego.

\- Por que pequena?

\- Você pergunta demais… - Kyoko fez beicinho novamente. - E para de me chamar de pequena! Eu sei que sou mais baixa que você, mas não precisa ficar esfregando na minha cara direto não! - Ela fez beicinho de novo e Kuon riu.

\- Até que enfim que percebeu… Pequena… Mas como vou lhe chamar se não sei seu nome?

\- Pergunte…

\- Você acabou de se irritar por que faço pergunta demais, pequena…

\- Kyoko… - Disse cruzando os braços - Me chamo Kyoko…

\- Kyoko… - Ela sentiu as bochechas arderem por ele chamar o nome dela… - Só Kyoko?

\- Sim… Mas… er… Chan seria melhor… Kyoko-chan…

\- Por que?

\- Me senti estranha em escutar você me chamar de Kyoko apenas…

\- Você me chama de Corn… - Riu.

\- Você está visivelmente fazendo hora com a minha cara! - Disse irritada.

\- Eu já lhe disse que me chamo Kuon… Mas você insiste em chamar de Corn…

\- Mas eu estou falando o seu nome! Você já repetiu mil vezes! Corn! O que estou falando errado? Arg! O alfabeto humano é confuso às vezes! Vamos! Sua mãe está chorando! Não queremos que ela pense que morreu!

Kuon apesar de achar engraçado sobre ela falar do "alfabeto humano", a achou uma japonesa bem diferente, e estranha… Ele suspirou e riu, mas respirou firme e fechou os olhos no segundo seguinte ele sentiu descer nas águas, e começar a nadar de forma veloz. Isso o assustou e o fez abrir os olhos, mas nada conseguia ver, nem o corpo da pequena Kyoko-chan abaixo dele se movendo de forma extremamente rápida. Foi quando ele notou…

" _Por que as pernas dela não estão batendo nas minhas quando ela nada? E por que no lugar eu sinto… Algo bem diferente?"_

E ele mexeu a cabeça e se aproximou mais do corpo dela e abriu os olhos procurando ver o corpo da pequena, mas nada. Era muito escuro pros olhos dele.

\- Não abra os olhos… - Disse a voz dela calma. - Geralmente humanos não conseguem ver dentro das águas escuras da noite…

" _Águas escuras da noite? Ela fala como se ela pudesse ver…"_ \- Ele se sentiu assustado com o pensamento e se soltou dela no susto. Voltando a superfície, ela notando que ele havia se soltado foi a superfície.

\- Vo-cê…. - Começou ele sem realmente saber o que falar.

\- O que foi Corn? Parece que viu um monstro! - Ele apontou para ela. - Hum? - Ela olhou para trás, mas não via nada. Até que ela entendeu. - _Ah~_ … Você entendeu agora? Tsk. Isso não é bom.

\- Você é uma… - Ela levanta a cauda azulada dela e ele põe a mão na boca. Estava com o olho arregalado.

\- Sou.

\- Por que me salvou?

\- Por que?

\- As lendas contam que seu povo ilude humanos e os mata no mar…

\- Provavelmente foram as lendas dos piratas que viram. Já escutei sobre isso, mas o correto é o contrário. Nós não somos espécies que nos damos muito bem uns com os outros. Humanos e sereias…

\- Você me salvou, ao invés de me matar…

\- Sereias não matam humanos. Pelo menos nessas águas, nós nunca matamos. Mas ao contrário, humanos, inclusive piratas, já mataram mais de milhares de nossa espécie, por puro medo, ou simplesmente para tentar dominar nossos poderes. Não matamos humanos por prazer, apenas se eles nos ameaçam. Mas somos pacíficos. Bom, pelo menos boa parte de nossa espécie. A minha família e meu reino são. Mas as das outras águas, alguns são hostis, isso é verdade.

\- Você então quer dizer que…

\- Não vou lhe matar, aliás, salvei sua vi…

\- **KUONNNNNN! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?** \- Kuon pode escutar o grito de agonia de sua mãe.

\- Okaa-san..

\- Eu disse que ela gritava.

Kuon olhou em dúvida, procurando no escuro. Kyoko suspirou.

\- Ali. - Ela apontou alguns metros deles, eles estavam escondidos pelas pedras novamente. - Iria lhe coloca mais próximo, mas você me soltou.

\- Por que?

\- Lhe salvei? Não sei… Acordei mais cedo com meu _sexto sentido_ me mandando vir à superfície. Eu sabia que alguém estava em apuros, só não contava que fosse uma luta entre bandidos e bonzinhos.

\- Pelo jeito que falou dos piratas, você os odeia?

\- Eles querem ser chamados de "donos do mar", sendo que eles não passam de meros bandidos. Não. Os odeio. A muitos anos atrás, eles mataram muitas das minhas irmãs e irmãos.

\- Vamos nos ver novamente?

\- Acredito que não, Corn. - Ela sorriu calmamente. - Por conta dos piratas, somos proibidas de virmos a superfície para ver as coisas. Então, não. Provavelmente não nos veremos mais.

\- Eu gostaria. - Disse ele se aproximando, e Kyoko se assustou, quando ele a abraçou. - Além do mais, como posso ser grato aquela que salvou minha vida? - E ele deu um sorriso tão belo, que Kyoko não soube o que responder, mas balançou a cabeça em um sim. - É uma promessa então? - Kyoko suspirou e sorriu.

\- Hum. Apesar de que não sei quando…

\- Não importa. Eu quero lhe ver. Nem que eu tenha que morar em cima das águas para sempre.

\- Não faça isso. Humanos tem que morar na terra. Além que o mar é perigoso muitas vezes.

\- Não me importa. Se for possível lhe ver novamente.

\- Ok. Eu tentarei.

\- Como podemos?

\- O ar que pus em você me deu uma conexão contigo, por algum tempo, até descobrir como podemos ter a conexão por mais tempo.

\- Você tem comigo, mas eu não tenho contigo… - Disse Kuon olhando nos bolsos até achar. - Ah! Ainda está aqui.

\- O que? - Kuon pega a mão dela e coloca algo nela.

\- Para você não se esquecer de mim.

Ela olha para a mão e vê uma pequena pedra roxa.

\- Quando me sentia triste, essa pedra me ajudava. Como se fosse mágica.

\- E é. - Disse Kyoko sorrindo - Onde conseguiu ela?

\- Segredo. - Disse piscando o olho e colocando um dedo nos lábios dele como se pedisse silêncio. - Teremos uma conexão agora então?

\- Sim.

 **\- KUONNNN! MEU FILHOOO!** \- Era a vez de Kuu gritar. **\- POR FAVOR! SE ESCUTAR...**

-Chega Kuu - Dizia Julie chorando. - _Nosso filho…_

\- Não! Eu não…

-É melhor você ir. Me parte o coração ver uma mãe sofrendo. Inclusive uma mãe tão simpática como ela.

\- Como sabe que ela é simpática?

\- Apenas sei. Vá. Mas nunca diga sobre mim.

\- Nunca. Será meu segredo. - Disse ele e começou a subir nas rochas.

Kuon acenou e começou a gritar e logo os gritos de alívio foram escutados e Kyoko sorriu. Já tinha terminado sua boa ação do dia. Kuon olhou mais uma vez antes de ir, mas ela já havia partido.

\- Até logo… Kyoko-chan...

* * *

 **comentem ;D**


	2. De Volta ao Palácio do Mar

**Eu vou ser tão boazinha com o Ren aqui *-*~ Você deveria me agradecer ¬¬**

 **Ren: Eu tenho medo do que você vai aprontar comigo agora Ó.Ó**

 **Eu: Eu prometo ser boazinha *-*~**

 **Ren: Ainda duvido de você... ¬¬**

 **Skip beat não me pertence, é da Nakamura-sama *-***

 **Só peguei emprestado para fazer um AU Louco aqui *-*~**

 **Legenda:**

 **[-] mudança de cena**

 **~:Toda vida que tiver o ~ seguido de uma palavra é como se a pessoa falasse aumentando uma letra, tipo grito, ou apenas esticando um som:**

 **Hai~ - Haaaaiiii...**

 **AH~ - AHHHHHH (de grito/assustado)**

 **Ah~ - Ahhhhh... (gemido/surpresa)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2 - De Volta para o Palácio do Mar._**

* * *

Kyoko, vendo de longe, pode presenciar a alegria da mãe de Corn, ao vê-lo salvo.

\- Boa ação do dia, completada! - Ela sorriu e olhou para a pedra. - E agora, o que vou fazer com você? - Ela deu um longo suspiro. estava em outra rocha mais ao longe, deixando a pedra roxa nas pedras. Ela olhava fixamente a magia da pedra. - Corn. Este vai ser seu nome, mas, como te levar sem sugar sua magia e perder o contato? - Ela olhou ao redor, mas só tinha o mar e pedras. - Hum... eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui em cima, já é quase manhã e mamãe acorda já, e eu tenho aula! Como fazer?

Ela olhou pros lados e sua resposta veio flutuando nas águas. Um pedaço de tecido rasgado, limpo de sangue, boiava com um pedaço de madeira. Kyoko se iluminou toda e trouxe com sua magia a madeira e o tecido para perto dela. Ela pegou o tecido, notando estar limpo de qualquer tipo de maldade, quebrou um pedaço da madeira, também limpa, e fez uma trouxinha, deixando a pedra totalmente escondida no pedaço de tecido e bem segura pela madeira. Sorrindo, Kyoko pegou a trouxinha pela madeira e nadou para o fundo das águas, até seu esconderijo secreto.

Precisava pegar algo para guardar mais escondido a pedra e lá ela tinha uma boa ideia de como guardar e onde levar. Chegou em seu lugar favorito de todo o mar, uma caverna subterrânea, onde ela guardava muitos e muitos objetos que ela mesma coletava em suas aventuras sozinha pelos mares, quando precisava fazer suas rondas.

Chegando lá, ela abriu uma gaveta, na qual continha uma pequena bolsinha de moeda esverdeada e sorriu. Ela percebeu que dentro da bolsinha sua trouxinha com o pedaço de madeira cabia perfeitamente. Agora só faltava uma bolsinha, e ela tinha a perfeita. Sorrindo, ela fechou a bolsa de moedas e nadou até outro cômodo dentro de seu esconderijo e pegou uma bolsinha azulada, exatamente da cor de sua cauda. transpassou em seu pescoço e ombro e guardou a bolsinha de moeda ali.

\- Agora posso te levar para onde eu for, Corn. - Ela sorriu carinhosamente para a bolsa. Apesar dele ser humano, algo no coração de Kyoko batia forte. Ela sorria, tranquila, quando uma voz rouca lhe chegou ao ouvido.

\- Andou aprontando, Hime?- Ela gritou se virou. O olhar púrpura dele zombava do grito que ela acabava de ter dado. Seus cabelos brancos longos, presos a um rabo de cavalo, emolduravam sua pele branca como a neve e dentes afiados. - Se fosse um inimigo estaria morta. Por que estava de guarda baixa? É atípico seu.

\- Reino Onii-chan! - Ela colocava a mão no coração, que batia descompassado do susto. - Você chega completamente parecendo um fantasma! Como quer que eu perceba!? E por que diabos você sempre me assusta assim?

\- Para onde foi? - Ignorou a pergunta da pequena. Ele estava a milímetros do corpo dela, e ela acabou sendo encostada na parede ao lado de sua cômoda. Kyoko corou. - Você não é madrugadora como eu, Nee-chan... O que aprontou?

\- Não é da sua conta! - Resmungou Kyoko cruzando os braços, tentando uma distância, de seus corpos, agora quase colados. - E dá para afastar, niii-chan?

\- Você foi a superfície de novo? - Reino novamente ignorou o que ela falou, e chegou próximo ao rosto dela. - Você sabe que nossos pais não gostam e já nos proibiram de voltar a superfície, Kyoko…

\- Hai… Hai… Eu sei…- Ela afastou a mão dela e saiu da posição que Reino a colocou, nadando para a entrada. - Mas eu tinha que ir.

\- Seu sexto sentido de novo? - Reino nadou atrás dela, até ficar de frente a ela, parando ela de fugir. - Kyoko, quantas vezes eu já disse para parar de usar este sexto sentido seu? Você ainda não pode usar tão livremente sua magia. - Disse segurando a mão dela e ela suspirou e pôs as mãos no rosto dele. Desta vez foi a vez dele corar um pouco.

\- Hai, hai… Eu sei… E você fala como se fosse ruim. - Disse sorrindo vendo o rosto dele voltar a cor normal, ela continuou a nadar e ele a acompanhou. - Mas sempre salvei vidas com isso. Agora não foi diferente.

\- Desta vez foi um humano. - Afirmou Reino suspirando. - Você não sabe que somos proibidos de falar com humanos por conta das intenções deles? É perigoso para alguém pura como você subir sem autorização, ou sem ter alguém mais preparado. E se fosse capturada?

\- Às vezes sua conexão com o inferno me assusta… - Disse Kyoko rindo e Reino suspirou suavizando a face, enquanto nadavam. - Além de descobrir meu lugar secreto, descobre que eu fui salvar um humano. a bruxa do mar perde feio pra você. - Disse rindo e Reino a acompanhou.

\- E quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer que não tenho conexão com inferno nenhum? E é fácil lhe achar, já que de todos os irmãos, nós somos os que mais nos parecemos.

\- Mesmo parecido, eu não tenho magia de fogo como você! Alias, só você tem magia deste gênero, e eu só tem essa explicação. Você tem conexão com o inferno que os livros de histórias dos humanos dizem! E você é um sereio que mora na água, ou seja, sua magia não serve aqui dentro.

\- Eu não tenho só essa magia e você sabe. - disse segurando-a pela cintura e ela suspirou e se deixou ser abraçada.

\- Sei, e sei muito bem que tipo de magia que você esconde do Tou-san e da Kaa-san, seu manipulador de coisas e pessoas…

\- Nem todas consigo manipular, senão já teria lhe manipulado a se casar comigo.

\- Magia de inferno não funciona comigo - Disse cruzando os braços mais firmes. - Será que ainda tenho seu silêncio, ou você quer que eu abra a boca que você tem as magias amaldiçoadas? Porque apenas a bruxa do mar tem este tipo de magia. Aliás, quando vai tomar a posição dela? Ia ser divertido ter um irmão com a magia de uma bruxa do mar. - Zombou Kyoko e Reino suspirou. Ambos chegaram no palácio e entraram se dirigindo para o quarto dela.

\- Jez Kyoko. É por isso que quero que seja minha esposa. - Disse ele soltando a cintura dela quando chegaram na porta dela. Ela ria.

\- Só por que não pode me manipular. - Disse irritando ele. - E alias, cadê sua namorada? Já terminou com ela?

\- Depois eu que sou o que tem magia negra... Nee-chan adivinhando minhas coisas- Zombou Reino e Kyoko sorriu divertida, cruzando os braços.

\- Mas é fácil adivinhar algo vindo de você. Vamos tentar mais... Ela era chata…

\- Muito. Ninguém me diverte como você, Kyoko.

\- Não vou ser sua esposa, Nii-chan. - Falou Kyoko firme. - Nosso parentesco é mais próximo e isso

\- É abominável aos olhos de todos. Hai, hai, eu sei, tá. Mas não posso fazer nada se você é a que eu prefiro. - Disse suspirando.

\- Se não fosse seu lado negro e seu lado fofo, juntos, você já estaria casado, Nii-chan. Seu hentaiyaro...

\- Só por você. - Disse lançando um olhar sedutor.

\- Urg! - Kyoko se arrepiou. - Boa noite.

\- Bom dia… - Disse divertido. - Já vamos todos acordar.

\- E você vai dormir. Depois não quer ser chamado de estranho.

\- Mas você também vai, onee-chan… Boa noite. - Disse virando as costas a ela.

Kyoko suspirou e entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta. Reino Onii-chan era o top da lista de estranho perto de Kyoko. Ok, só tinha ele mesmo. Apesar dessa obsessão por ela, Kyoko e Reino eram bem ligados. Reino havia nascido na mesma ninhada que Kyoko, basicamente, um ao lado do outro. As histórias que eram contada do nascimento de ambos era que ambos nasceram abraçados. Apesar de abominável aos olhos dos sereios, todos tinham a certeza que ambos iriam ser os mais fortes do reino. O que não era totalmente mentira.

Ela finalmente nadou para sua cama, colocou a bolsinha embaixo do travesseiro dela e sorriu.

"Como você conseguiu essa pedra, Corn?" - Ela olhou bem a bolsa, e sim, mesmo bem protegida de seu toque, Kyoko ainda podia sentir as emoções negativas que eram carregada pela pedra e quando menos percebeu notou suas lágrimas caindo ao redor da bolsa da pedra Corn.

Duas pequenas gotas se transformaram em dois minúsculos cristais. Kyoko sorriu, abriu a bolsinha e colocou dentro.

\- Não posso lhe segurar muito, Corn. Senão você perderá a identidade de seu mestre. mas posso unir minhas lágrimas para lhe proteger ainda mais dos olhares ao redor.

Ela sorriu para a pedra e a beijou, em cima da bolsa. Teria que ter muito cuidado ou purificaria a pedra e perderia Corn de verdade. Kyoko adormece pensando no pequeno garoto que havia salvado e é levada a um sono solto, onde ela e Corn se encontravam e brincavam, onde os sorrisos eram altos e a felicidade de ambos era bem vista.

* * *

\- **MO**! Até quando você vai ficar dormindo ai, Kyoko! - Gritou Kanae, sua irmã mais velha. - **MO~! ACORDA! JÁ PASSA DO ALMOÇO!**

\- _Gezz, não grita no meu ouvido! Eu dormi pouco!_ \- Disse Kyoko que se encontrava acordada, mas não tinha notado a presença de Kanae, a não ser quando ela gritou. - Onee-sama porque está tão irritada? Geralmente você não briga comigo.

\- **MO**! Você esqueceu da aula? Como eu não ficaria irritada! Na sua primeira aula de magia, você dorme! Onde estava para dormir até agora?

\- Eu dormi quase agora, onee-sama! - Ela disse e pôs a mão na boca, depois de ter soltado.

\- Não me diga que Reino veio te irritar e você passou a noite toda explorando _de novo_ o oceano com ele!

\- Não. Não passei a noite toda explorando. E Não estava com ele. Mas _aquilo_ funcionou no meio da noite e eu precisei sair. - Disse Kyoko sentada na cama emburrada. Reino nii-chan sempre levava a culpa de seu _sexto sentido maluco_.

Kanae olhou pros lados e fechou a porta trancando.

 _\- Aquilo de novo?_ \- Kyoko afirmou com a cabeça. - Quem foi o resgatado da vez? Alguém que conheço?

\- Não.

\- **MO**! Desembucha! Quem?

\- Você nunca o conheceria, Onee-sama.

\- Eu conheço todo mundo, Kyoko! **MO** … - Kanae para e arregala os olhos para Kyoko. A linda cauda vermelha-azulada de Kanae ficou imóvel em pavor. - _H-humanos?_

\- Sim.

\- MO! VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA IR NA SUPERFÍCIE! MO~! - Kyoko voa em cima de Kanae e põe a mão na boca dela, pedindo silêncio. Kanae se solta e a olha irritada. - Mo! Você sabe dos piratas!

\- Hai, hai, eu sei. Não precisa gritar para todo mundo saber que eu quebrei uma regra e fui pra superfície, Onee-sama. - disse Kyoko cansada.

\- Qual foi a história da vez? - Disse Kanae se soltando de Kyoko e se sentando na cama, Kyoko sentou na cama também.

\- Salvei a vida de um barco quase todo de pessoas boas que estava lutando contra piratas.

\- **QUE!? VOCÊ É -** Novamente a mão de Kyoko voa na boca de Kanae e a mesma tira, olhando duro para Kyoko - Você é burra?! Mo! Deixava eles morrerem!

\- Como se minha consciência não fosse me martirizar depois. Não, eu salvei sim. eu tinha que ir e fazer o que meu dom me deu, ajudar! Só sei que eles venceram os piratas e teve um garoto...

\- Garoto?

\- Sim, foi por ele que meu sexto sentido me levou. Esse garoto quase morreu, mas eu o salvei. Todos os outros fora só consequências, já que vinha um cardume de tubarão.

\- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar - disse Kanae pondo a mão nos olhos. - Ok... Ele viu _você?_

\- Viu.

- _Sua cauda?_ \- Kanae a olhou incisiva. Kyoko se sentiu mal por mentir.

\- N-não - Falou e Kanae se levantou de uma vez segurando os ombros dela e gritando

\- **KYOKO**! - Kanae se irritou ao extremo - Eles vão te procurar! Você vai...

\- _Shi~_ Onee-sama! Calma! - Kyoko se soltou de Kanae e ficou a distancia. - Corn não vai me procurar. Ele é bom.

\- Corn?! - Ela o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e depois de um um longo suspiro. - enfim, depois não diga que eu não avisei, Kyoko!

\- Quando você vai conseguir suas pernas?- disse mudando de assunto e Kanae a olhou irritada.

\- Você ainda tá com essa ideia? Para que? procurar o humano?! Não me diga que se apaixonou por este traste! - disse irritada ao extremo e Kyoko suspirou

\- Não. Não estou apaixonada. - Disse amuada e triste. - Eu sei bem o que acontece se entregarmos nosso coração a pessoa errada de outra espécie. E eu não quero terminar daquela forma não. - Disse triste, e depois se iluminou toda. - Mas é sua graduação! Claro que vou ficar torcendo!

\- Hai, hai… Graduação ou não eu não vou na superfície. Não gosto dos humanos e só vou pra lá porque tenho que fazer este serviço quando me graduar! Se não eu deixaria outro ir. Odeio humanos com todas as forças. - Disse cruzando os braços.

\- E se você gostasse? - Tentou Kyoko sorrindo malvada.

Kanae não respondeu e Kyoko riu vendo a bochecha de Kanae ficar pouco corada. Era tão difícil deixá-la envergonhada, e com isso ela se dirige ao armário, para se arrumar. Mesmo dormindo pouco, ela pode sonhar com um certo príncipe humano.

Kanae suspira cansada e sai do quarto, gritando que se ela se atrasasse amanhã, ela mesma contaria a verdade para sua mãe, e Kyoko tremeu. Apesar de Saena ser uma boa mãe, quando ela ficava fria, era realmente algo para se ter muito medo.

\- Kyoko! Filha? - Saena a chamou quando Kyoko passava para o salão principal. - Que estranho de você dormir até agora. O que houve?

\- Nada, Okaa-san. Dormi tarde. Só isso. - disse coçando a cabeça, tentando disfarçar um pouco a mentira.

\- Hum. Você estava tão animada para entrar na sua primeira aula de magia.

\- Er… _Por isso_ que não consegui dormir. Quando dormi… Acordei tarde... - Kyoko coçou o queixo. Ela odiava mentir para sua mãe. - Gomen.

\- Tudo bem, amanhã você começa, ok?

\- Por que ela não começa agora a tarde? - Perguntou Kazuki E Kyoko ficou rígida. Sempre seu pai pegava mentiras, e ela não estava afim.

\- Otou-san está certo! E-eu vou pegar as aulas da tarde! - E com isso ela nadou o mais rápido possível para longe deles.

\- Por acaso virei algum tipo de monstro marinho e não to sabendo, Sae-chan? - Perguntou Kazuki sorrindo, abraçando sua esposa. A mesma retribuiu o abraço.

\- Você **é** um monstro marinho, que assusta a nossa filha mais nova, ou não sabe que com sua facilidade de ver mentiras a assusta?

\- Kyoko-chan estava mentindo?

\- Sim.

\- Reino?

\- Não vou por a culpa nele, totalmente, mas um pouco.

\- O que aconteceu? Quer que eu vá atrás? Ou teve alguma visão?

\- Eles são ligados, mas não a ponto de fazerem uma ligação errada. Kyoko e Reino mesmo irmãos eu sei que não é ele o destinado a minha filha. - Disse olhando por onde Kyoko havia ido. - Minha filha tem outro destino, ainda incerto pelo que já vi. - Disse desconversando.

\- Nossa… - Riu Kazuki puxando o rosto para lhe dar um selinho.

\- Hai…Hai… - disse Saena, se o abraçando.

\- Você ainda não conseguiu ver o futuro dela completo?

\- Vi alguns fragmentos, Zuki-kun. O que mais me assusta e ver-la com os seres da superfície.

\- O que viu? - Saena balançou a cabeça.

\- Não sei explicar. Mas a vi com eles, em especial com um ser da superfície de cabelos dourado iguais ao dela atualmente. Não só ela, mas Kanae-chan e Reino-kun. O destino destes três está entrelaçado, mas eu não consigo ver muito mais que isso.

\- É meio complicado ver o destino de 3 ao mesmo tempo.

\- Só os vejo assim quando tento ver o dela... Quando tento ver o de Kanae, não vejo nada em relação a humanos. Já o de Reino-kun... Sinceramente, eu não consigo ver nada. A unica coisa que pude ver é o tipo de graduação ele poderá seguir. Mas até isso é incerto. O dele é mais escuro que o dela, e não há nada definido. - Ela disse encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando cansada. - Até pensar nisso me deixa insegura e com medo do destino de ambos, Zuki..

\- Kyoko-chan e Reino-kun são mais forte que imaginamos. - Disse fazendo sua esposa ficar a vontade em seu ombro, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. - Se algo der problema, podemos sempre interferir.

\- Hai... - Disse Saena fechando os olhos.

\- Agora seria melhor dormir, não? Você acordou cedo e não dormiu muito.

\- Tive que acompanhar mais uma aventura de minha filha travessa. - Disse sorrindo.

\- Nossa, Sae-chan... nossa... - Diz Kazuki sorrindo e rolando os olhos.

\- _Hai~_

* * *

 **Eu: eu não disse que vou ser boazinha contigo? *-***

 **Ren: Com o stalker sendo irmão _dela_? Mesmo? ¬¬**

 **Eu: Nada é perfeito *-*~**

 **Ren: ... Ú.ú**

 **To inspirada *-*** **Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Pequeno... Mas deu pra notar algumas coisas, né?** **E sim! eu fiz uma Saena-chan boazinha =X**

 **Algum problema? XD**

 **Quis mudar a face de malvada dela.** **E Reino-sama *-* Eu gosto dele =~ bixinhu, é incompreendido =~**

 **E ela e ele vão ser chaves** cruciais **pro destino de Kyoko *-* Então... Comentem ;D**


	3. Dois anos depois

**Skip beat não me pertence, é da Nakamura-sama *-***

 **Só peguei emprestado para fazer um AU Louco aqui *-*~ sendo boazinha com o Ren =x**

 **Legenda:**

 **[-] mudança de cena**

 **~:Toda vida que tiver o ~ seguido de uma palavra é como se a pessoa falasse aumentando uma letra, tipo grito, ou apenas esticando um som:**

 _Hai~_ \- Haaaaiiii...

 _AH~ - AHHHHHH_ (de grito/assustado)

 _Ah~ - Ahhhhh..._ (gemido/surpresa)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 - Dois anos depois..._**

* * *

Ele não sabia o que fazia ali. Mas ele sentia que tinha que estar. Era uma noite bem estrelada, mas algo lhe faltava, apesar de ter tudo, ser príncipe, ter uma bela aparência, pais maravilhosos, um padrinho cosplayer louco da cabeça, ele tinha uma vida boa. Mas algo lhe faltava, e ele sabia disso.

Nunca quis subir no barco de seu pai, apesar de amar as aventuras que seu pai contava, Ele mesmo não tinha muito interesse no mar. Seu negócio era outro, lutar. Porém, naquele dia, ele sabia que precisava. Ele queria ir.

Não por ser aniversário de casamento de seus pais…

Mas por que ele precisava ir...

Algo lhe dizia que tudo seria diferente a partir daquele dia.

\- Kuon? - Uma voz melodiosa lhe chamou atenção. Kuon estava escorado na lateral do barco, olhando para o mar e para o horizonte. - O que tem? Está tão calado?

\- Nada, minha mãe. - disse abrindo os braços e ela o abraçou,trazendo-o para si.

\- Algum pressentimento?

\- Sim. Mas não consigo entender qual.

\- Espero que seja bom.

\- É… Acredito eu. - disse sorrindo abraçando sua mãe mais forte. - E como está meu pai? Já terminou os preparativos para a noite?

\- ainda não, Kuon. Apesar dele estar apreensivo.

\- Porque?

\- Avistaram um barco, se aproximando, mas não aparenta ser pirata, mas estou com um sentimento ruim. Avisei a ele, mas ele não quer escutar, diz que é só impressão minha, pois estou apreensiva com os piratas e tudo mais, e que ele está acostumado com a vida no mar. - Ela para e o olha, fazendo bico. - Por favor, Kuon, não siga o caminho de seu pai, sendo aficionado no mar! Quero ter netos e bisnetos nesta vida, e se você seguir este lado paterno, tenho dúvidas se vai conseguir uma esposa que lhe acompanhe!

\- Acredito que sou muito novo para escolher, não? - Disse rindo. - E outra, Papai achou a senhora, então, eu posso arrumar uma boa esposa, mesmo estando e amando o mar, não?

\- Mulheres como eu estão cada vez mais escassas Kuon! Você precisa ter uma que seja…

\- Mãe… Eu ainda tenho 10 anos. - disse rindo abraçando-a ainda mais. - Além do mais, tenho o Rick já a enfiar isso na minha cabeça, não tenho? O mar, ainda não é meu lugar, apenas não sei onde é. Se um dia eu encontrar, a senhora saberá.

\- Juls! - a voz de Kuu os assustou. - Não está tentando afastar meu kuon para terra, está? - disse rindo divertido.

\- Ele é meu também, Kuu. - Disse fazendo bico. E Kuu chegou perto para abraçá-los. - Já soube do navio?

\- Aparentemente eles pedem ajuda. Lory está tentando se comunicar com eles, mas ainda não conseguiu. Talvez a embarcação dele esteja com problemas para navegar. Como rei e rainha, devemos ajudá-los a voltar a terra firme.

\- E nossa festa?

\- Faremos uma ainda melhor em terra como queria, minha amada. - Disse beijando sua esposa.

\- Ainda estou aqui - Disse Kuon virando o rosto. - Vão pro quarto se querem ficar assim, melosos. - disse vermelho.

Kuu e Julie riram.

\- Muito bem, vamos indo, minha rainha? - Diz Kuu e ambos se afastam…

\- Eu não sei o que faço com eles. - Disse Kuon, rindo, ainda envergonhado, voltando a olhar pro mar. - Por que eu sinto que me chama? - Diz olhando para o manto negro em que eles flutuavam, coberto por ondas, feitas pelo mover do barco e o reflexo do céu estrelado.

Logo a embarcação deles chega a outra, que parecia estar com problemas, quando começou o ataque. Lory estava armado, pois achava estranho a embarcação parecer tão "indefesa" no meio do mar. Pena que percebeu que eram piratas tarde demais. Logo a luta tinha começado e tão logo bombas explodiram, e muitos voavam, caindo do deck. Piratas subiram a bordo e agora lutavam contra os tripulantes, e Kuon, entrou na luta, para ajudar a proteger o barco.

Apesar de estar ganhando, nunca imaginou que seria arremessado daquela forma para o mar.

Um ataque de canhão, explodiu muito perto dele, o arremessando com tudo ao mar, fazendo-o desacordar com a pancada na cabeça de um pedaço de madeira que voou com a explosão.

Ali, envolto pelo manto negro e frio da água, ele começou a perder a razão, pois não conseguia se mover.

" _Vou morrer? Assim?"_ Incapacitado de fazer nada, pois seu corpo não respondia, Kuon foi perdendo a razão, até, algo, dentro da água negra e fria lhe chamar atenção. Um brilho dourado se aproximava veloz, e algo, no peito dele o avisou que estaria salvo.

Confiaria ele? Ou seria apenas que estava morrendo e via coisas? Tudo ficou escuro, sua visão escureceu, mas ele pode sentir o toque de alguém em suas costas, e palavras sem nexo, ditas debaixo d'água, e depois, tudo ficou totalmente escuro.

Teria ele morrido? E seus pais? De quem era aquela mão? Não queria morrer ali. Queria morrer bem velhinho, talvez casado, talvez com filhos, mas não ali…

Quando suas funções pareciam desaparecer, ele voltou a lucidez, cuspindo água, voltando a respirar o ar que lhe faltava, forçando-o a respirar, voltando a ter aquele ar que descia rasgando pelos seus pulmões.

\- Opa… Calma! - Disse a voz de uma, menina? Ele não sabia, mas do nada, enquanto tossia tentando puxar o máximo de ar que podia, ele sentiu um ar diferente lhe penetrar, e quase que instantaneamente ele pode começar a se acalmar. Seja quem fosse essa garota, era realmente estranha...

\- Qu...em é…

\- Não importa agora. Você está a salvo. - Disse a menina com brilhantes olhos âmbares, sorrindo. Ele não sabia onde estava, mas ao olhar ao redor se lembrou onde estava e um medo apoderou-se de si.

\- **MEUS PAIS! -** Disse gritando. No mesmo segundo ele se arrependeu de ter gritado, vendo-a ficar super incomodada, colocando a mão nos ouvidos e reclamando.

\- _Ah~_! Eu tenho ouvidos sensíveis! Por favor, não de outro grito deste tão próximo de mim, Corn… - " _Como foi que ela me chamou?"_ Pensou sem entender. - Não se preocupe… Eles estão a salvo. Eles e toda a tripulação. Bom… Quem não morreu da bola de fogo, mas acredito que muitos estão a salvo. Você está melhor?

\- Estou. Obrigado por me salvar.

\- De nada. - Disse a pequena menina sorrindo. - Tenho que te levar de volta. Sua mãe e seu pai devem estar preocupados.

\- Onde está seu barco?

\- Barco? Não tenho… - Kuon arqueou a sobrancelha

\- E como me salvou?

\- Ah… - Ele viu o vermelho tingir o rosto dela, se espalhando por seu pescoço e orelhas. Agora ele pode ver, mesmo com o escuro da noite, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros com algumas mechas escuras, que aparentava um vermelho, e uma pele alva como a neve. Mas porque parecia que ela não usava nenhum tipo de blusa? Estaria nua? - Errr. Bom… Não preciso de barco. - Disse sorrindo timidamente. - Mas deixe de conversa, vem. Vou te levar de volta.

\- Como? - Perguntou rindo. Ela realmente era alguém para lhe divertir... - Você é criança? Quantos anos você tem? Onde estão seus pais? - Tentou ficar mais sério, passando um ar de quem estava não só assustado, mas que queria respostas claras e não evasivas, apesar de estar se divertindo com a pequena a sua frente.

\- Dormindo. E eles não iriam gostar de saber o que eu estou fazendo, assim como seus pais não vão gostar de ficar mais longe de você. Eu lhe salvei e você fica resmungando ai? - Disse fazendo beicinho. Ele tentou não gargalhar, vendo o vermelho lhe tingir as bochechas novamente, passando mais o ar que estava assustado, do que se divertindo.

\- Me perdoe. - Disse se sentando. - Mas eu realmente estou curioso. Por que uma criança como você está no meio do oceano, nadando, quando deveria estar em sua casa?

\- Er… Eu… moro aqui perto…

\- Alguma Ilha? - Ele sabia que ela mentia, mas queria ver até onde ela ia.

\- Er… _pode se dizer assim._

\- Você não é muito boa em mentir. - Riu Kuon abertamente agora. Ela realmente era ' _divertidamente'_ estranha.

\- Corn! Sabia que você é uma fada estranha?

\- Fada? E é a segunda vez que você me chama de Corn… - Disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Oh! - Ela pôs a mão na boca e um vermelho cobriu as bochechas dela. Kuon riu vendo isso mais uma vez, só que desta vez com bem mais força. - Quando lhe vi… Você parecia ser tão etéreo como uma fada… Até dava para se passar pelo príncipe delas. Sua mãe e seu pai se parecem com reis… Alias, você é um príncipe? - Disse completamente vermelha, e por algum motivo, Kuon gostava de vê-la vermelha daquela forma. - Mesmo sabendo que você não é…

\- E como sabe? - Disse rindo.

\- Apenas sei… - Ela disse, muito vermelha e com beicinho maior. - Vamos! Seus pais devem estar preocupados!

\- E como você sabe meu nome?

\- Seus pais gritaram.

\- Sendo que você entendeu bem errado.

\- Não é Corn?

\- Não… Ku-o-n .

\- Corn… - Como ela poderia se confundir com um nome tão fácil? Ele queria rir, mas tentou segurar novamente.

\- Não… K-u-o-n…

\- Eu não entendo Corn! Eu estou falando seu nome, não? - Kuon riu. Alguma coisa naquela garota lhe deixava confortável demais. Resolveu desistir de ensinar seu nome real a ela.

\- Hai… hai... Apesar de estar um pouco errado, mas está sim. - Ele a viu levantar a sobrancelha e achou aquilo lindo. O cabelo longo dela, louro-avermelhado, cobrindo uma parte do rosto dela, os olhos dourados como âmbar, e do corpo da pequena escondido metade dele pela água do mar negra.. - E como vai me levar?

\- Nadando… Como mais?

\- Está escuro demais, pequena…- Ele sorriu internamente. Ela realmente era divertida...

\- E? Eu conheço o mar como a palma da minha mão.

\- Tubarões não lhe metem medo, pequena?

\- Por que? Eles não vão fazer nada contra mim.

\- Por que eu sinto que você é diferente, pequena? - Será que ela não tinha notado como ele a chamava? Novamente sorriu de canto de boca, mas aparentemente ela não percebeu.

\- Talvez eu seja. - Disse e ele a viu mergulhar nas águas, deixando apenas a cabeça do lado de fora. Ela levantou a mão para ele. - Vamos? Eles não estão tão longe. Aliás, sua mãe está nervosa gritando seu nome…

\- Gritando? - Kuon não escutava absolutamente nada, e a única coisa que sentia era frio. - Não escuto nada, pequena.

\- Vamos, ou você vai pegar uma pneumonia ai no frio. Vem logo!

\- Você é mandona, não pequena?

\- E você é empacado. - Kuon riu internamente, mas por fora suspirou pegando a mão dela e entrando na água sem mergulhar. - Até que enfim. A água está mais quente, não?

\- Por pouco tempo. - Disse Kuon sentindo os dedos ficarem um pouco mais quentes, mas logo sentia o corpo amolecer um pouco. Ele tinha certeza que teria que trocar logo a roupa, se não quisesse ficar doente.

\- Vocês humanos são engraçados. - Disse rindo, e ela pegou a mão dele e trouxe ele para próximo dela. " _E eu que pensava que japoneses não gostam de contato"_ Pensou fingindo estar um pouco assustado com o contato. - Se segurem em mim, e feche os olhos. Respire bem fundo e segure o fôlego.

\- Por que pequena?

\- Você pergunta demais… - A garota fez beicinho novamente. - E para de me chamar de pequena! Eu sei que sou mais baixa que você, mas não precisa ficar esfregando na minha cara direto não! - Ela fez beicinho de novo e Kuon riu.

\- Até que enfim que percebeu… Pequena… Mas como vou lhe chamar se não sei seu nome?

\- Pergunte…

\- Você acabou de se irritar por que faço pergunta demais, pequena…

\- Kyoko… - Disse cruzando os braços - Me chamo Kyoko…

\- Kyoko… - Ele notou as bochechas dela voltarem a ficar vermelhas. Então ela tinha vergonha de algo... - Só Kyoko?

\- Sim… Mas… er… Chan seria melhor… Kyoko-chan…

\- Por que?

\- Me senti estranha em escutar você me chamar de Kyoko apenas…

\- Você me chama de Corn… - Riu.

\- Você está visivelmente fazendo hora com a minha cara! - Disse irritada e ele realmente quis agarrá-la de tão fofa que ela era.

\- Eu já lhe disse que me chamo Kuon… Mas você insiste em chamar de Corn…

\- Mas eu estou falando o seu nome! Você já repetiu mil vezes! Corn! O que estou falando errado? Arg! O alfabeto humano é confuso às vezes! Vamos! Sua mãe está chorando! Não queremos que ela pense que morreu!

" _O que ela quer dizer com alfabeto humano?! Acho que é a primeira japonesa, que vejo que não tem problema com toque, mas fica vermelha quando a chamo pelo primeiro nome."_

Ele fez o que ela pediu e logo ele sentiu ambos mergulhando, e ela nadar de forma tão rápida. Logo notou algo que não estava certo… Porque o sentimento de que estava seguro e ao mesmo tempo saber agora o que ela era? Uma sereia? Existia mesmo? Não era apenas lendas? Ao ver a linda cauda azulada dela ele pode pensar que tinha sido transportado a outro mundo, ou estava morto e uma ninfa da água o havia levado para seu sono eterno e cuidaria dele, da alma dele…

Saber que sua salvadora era, mesmo que pequena, uma linda menina, uma linda sereia, e uma linda pessoa, fez o coração de Kuon balançar. Ele sabia que daquele momento, o mar seria seu lar…

Porque finalmente ele havia se sentido em casa, enquanto a abraçou.

Enquanto ela estava ali para ele...

O grito de sua mãe o despertou. Ela realmente gritava, e Kuon viu o quanto Kyoko-chan falava a verdade. Apesar de não acreditar em destino, ali ele não tinha como duvidar. Eles tinham sido destinados a se encontrar…

Mas por que?

\- Vamos nos ver novamente?

\- Acredito que não, Corn. - Ela sorriu calmamente, e eu senti meu coração se dilacerar. - Por conta dos piratas, somos proibidas de virmos a superfície para ver as coisas. Então, não. Provavelmente não nos veremos mais.

\- Eu gostaria. - Disse. Ele precisava fazer algo… Ter algum elo com ela...Foi quando inconscientemente a abraçou. - Além do mais, como posso ser grato aquela que salvou minha vida? - Ele a viu se tornar um pouco rígida e acenar um sim fraco… Era o que ele precisava... - É uma promessa então? - Kyoko suspirou e sorriu.

\- Hum. Apesar de que não sei quando…

\- Não importa. Eu quero lhe ver. Nem que eu tenha que morar em cima das águas para sempre.

\- Não faça isso. Humanos tem que morar na terra. Além que o mar é perigoso muitas vezes.

\- Não me importa. Se for possível lhe ver novamente.

\- Ok. Eu tentarei.

\- Como podemos?

\- O ar que pus em você me deu uma conexão contigo, por algum tempo, até descobrir como podemos ter a conexão por mais tempo.

\- Você tem comigo, mas eu não tenho contigo… - Disse Kuon olhando nos bolsos até achar o que procurava. - Ah! Ainda está aqui.

\- O que? - Kuon pega a mão dela e coloca algo nela.

\- Para você não se esquecer de mim. - Ele então pôs a única coisa preciosa para ele, sua pequena pedra roxa, que lhe ajudava em tempos de dificuldade, que o liberava da tristeza que sentia quando só.

\- Quando me sentia triste, essa pedra me ajudava. Como se fosse mágica.

\- E é. - Disse Kyoko sorrindo. Kuon sorriu da inocência dela, mas não pode duvidar, ela era uma sereia, de qualquer forma. - Onde conseguiu ela?

\- Segredo. - Disse piscando o olho e colocando um dedo nos lábios dele como se pedisse silêncio. - Teremos uma conexão agora então?

\- Sim. - Ele notou ela ficar vermelha novamente e a voz de um homem interrompeu seus pensamentos.

 **\- KUONNNN! MEU FILHOOO!** \- Era a vez de Kuu gritar. **\- POR FAVOR! SE ESCUTAR...**

\- É melhor você ir. Me parte o coração ver pais sofrendo. Inclusive uma mãe tão simpática como ela e um pai tão simpático como ele.

\- Como sabe que eles são simpáticos?

\- Apenas sei. Vá. Mas nunca diga sobre mim.

\- Nunca. Será meu segredo. - Disse ele e começou a subir nas rochas.

Kuon acenou e começou a gritar e logo os gritos de alívio foram escutados e Kyoko sorriu. Já tinha terminado sua boa ação do dia. Kuon olhou mais uma vez antes de ir, mas ela já havia partido.

\- Até logo… Kyoko-chan…

 **\- KUON! -** Gritou Julie, quase pulando no mar para chegar até o filho nas pedras, que acenava. - **KUON! -** O mesmo voltou a agua e chegou perto do barco, sendo puxado por seu pai e agarrado por uma Julie que chorava. - **VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO!** _Oh~ meu bebê!_ Pelos céus você está vivo! - Dizia chorosa o agarrando.

\- Estou. E o navio?

\- Vencemos. De alguma forma milagrosa, vencemos e o navio pirata afundou. Vamos voltar. Estão tentando consertar o navio, mas provavelmente vamos pegar os botes que sobraram, levar o que é necessário e voltar a costa. Não sabemos que o navio vai aguentar navegar, apesar de estar em pé. Lory já mandou sinal de SOS para a embaixada.

\- Hum…

Logo o socorro veio em auxílio a eles e logo eles estavam em terra firme. Julie se recusou a deixar o filho só, depois do medo de ter quase perdido-o. Após uma bateria de exames ele foi liberado. Rick ria, vendo um Kuon frustrado.

\- O que tem?

\- Não entendo minha mãe às vezes.

\- Isso se chama proteção materna. Agora deixa de reclamar, fedelho. Vai fazer o que disse a mim mesmo?

\- Vai me acompanhar? - disse Kuon rindo.

\- Pode contar comigo. - Disse Rick, agarrando o garoto - Então, direto para seu pai, aprender a andar no navio como se deve, e aprender a lutar como um homem!

* * *

O tempo passou, e Kuon tinha certeza que se encontraria com ela novamente, um dia. Mas esse dia parecia nunca chegar. Havia passado dois anos, desde o dia do incidente, e Kuon já conseguia, com a ajuda de Rick, entender e pilotar um navio sozinho.

Ele era um prodígio, isso todos sabiam, mas ninguém sabia a motivação secreta dele. Era seu segredo com sua princesa aquática.

A cada dia que passava parecia que sua motivação era maior. Todo dia ele se lembrava dela, mas precisava de algo para saber que aquilo era real. Kuon andava se metendo em confusão, com Rick e agora Yashiro a seu pé, lhe protegendo e ajudando. Yashiro era tão velho quanto rick, o protetor pessoal de Kuon, e quem organizava as rotas de comércio do navio que o mesmo comandava. Rick era seu braço esquerdo e Yashiro seu braço direito.

Em uma de suas viagens e andadas pelo porto ele viu algo que o atraiu.

\- O que é isso?

\- Isso? - Disse o comerciante mostrando escamas azuis em um colar com cordão preto. Eram 3 escamas, separadas por duas gotas de cristal. - Garoto, você tem bons olhos, isso são escamas de uma sereia! São 500 denários de ouro.

Apesar de Kuon ver que possivelmente ele mentia, algo lhe chamou atenção. A escama era tão azul quanto a que ele lembrava de Kyoko. Aquilo seria um bom amuleto para ele se lembrar, até quando a visse novamente.

O mercado que ele havia parado era conhecido pelas lendas de sereias que apareciam, para levar homens ao mar e se alimentar deles, lendas estúpidas, agora que Kuon sabia a verdade.

\- As lendas dizem que esta escama pertencia a uma princesa do mar, que foi vendida para mercadores, pelo próprio amor da vida dela. A única coisa que sobrou da princesa foi estas escamas, pois todas as artes dela serviram para testes, e amuletos.

Pensando bem, aquelas escamas não o ajudaria lembrar, o tornaria um monstro… Se aquela fosse a lenda verdadeira, ele preferia nem imaginar sua princesa naquele estado.

Ele olhou pro lado e viu um globo, com uma sereia entalhada belamente nadando pela água do globo, segurando uma pérola entre as minúsculas mãos. O cabelo dela era loiro, longo, e as escamas da cauda, azuis como as de Kyoko.

\- Este globo tem alguma lenda também?

\- Este? - O mercador o olhou de canto de olho. - Não. Foi feito por um admirador de sereias quando mais novo. O pobre garoto morreu afogado, acho que tentando encontrar uma de suas musas inspiradoras…

Pelo menos ele se identificou com aquele globo.

\- Muito bem, vou ficar com a obra de arte dele.

\- E a escama? Dizem que tem poderes escondidos entre ela…- Tentou o mercador novamente já começando a suar frio.

\- E levar a fama de monstro traidor que vendeu a mulher que deveria amar por nada? Não, obrigado…

\- Er… E este? - Disse mostrando outra escama, mas desta vez verde. Por algum motivo, aquele vendedor queria porque queria que ele levasse uma escama, mas pra que?

\- Não estou interessado. Apenas o globo.

\- A lenda que falei é lenda, garoto… - Disse suando. - Não impede de comprar, né?

\- Mas não me interessa. Ia dar a alguém que amo, mas desta forma, que simbologia vou entregar a minha amada com tal história horrível? - O mercador engoliu seco.

\- Ta.. Tá, eu menti sobre a lenda! Sempre tenho que inventar algo para dar e sempre dá certo.

\- Quanto é o globo?

\- 5 denários de prata. - Disse engolindo seco. - Se você quiser as escamas, eu baixo para 200 denários de ouro, e você leva. Ninguém sabe da lenda que inventei mesmo… - Disse com um sorriso meio apavorado, e suando frio.

\- E qual a história da escama verdadeira?

\- Não há nenhuma. - Disse suando frio.

\- Ok, só o globo… - Disse pressionando e rindo sinistramente pro mercador.

\- T-tá.. Ok, você venceu.

\- _Oh!_ Tem alguma história verdadeira por trás da escama então?

\- Tem. Me foi dada por um cara de cabelo prateado, a uns dois anos atrás, que pediu para que, no momento certo eu vendesse para a pessoa certa.

\- Vendesse?

\- O-ou dar… - Engoliu seco novamente. - De qualquer forma, era pra eu passar as escamas pra pessoa certa.

\- E como sabe que sou eu?

\- Por que ele me descreveu o senhor, e disse que seu eu não conseguisse lhe passar o colar de escamas, ele iria fritar minha pele e servir de comida pros tubarões que ele cria.

\- E você acreditou?

\- Eu não vou contra o maluco prateado da casa 30. Ninguém vai. Ele aparece de vez em quando, de ano em ano, ou às vezes mais tempo. Todos tem medo dele.

\- E por que ele mesmo não foi atrás de mim?

\- Por que ele é maluco? - Disse ainda angustiado. - Então, vai levar?

\- E o que ele disse? - Tentou tirar mais informações do mercador, ignorando a pergunta dele.

\- _Entregue esta escama para um loiro, de olhos verdes e corpo formado, daqui algum tempo. Se você errar, ou não entregar a pessoa certa, eu vou lhe dar frito pros meus tubarões lhe comerem._ Foi o que ele me disse...

\- Ele disse um nome? Ou meu nome?

\- Sim.

\- E por que não certificou do meu nome?

\- Quem não lhe conhece, Capitão Hizuri? Assim que ele disse seu nome, eu fiquei com receio….

\- E por que não me deu isso na época?

\- Por que eu fiquei com receio de entregar isso ao senhor, mas já que parou, então era para a escama vir até você.

\- Então ela não é para ser comprada, certo? - Disse com um sorriso assustador. O homem engoliu seco.

\- C-certo… - Ele entregou o cordão de escamas e o globo - De presente…

Kuon riu e virou a mão dele, entregando 50 denários de ouro.

\- Um agradecimento, de qualquer forma.

\- Sua fama de generoso não é mentira.

\- Não. Mas se eu souber que é mentira, eu não só venho pegar os 50, mas todo o resto que tem, inclusive sua mercadoria.

\- S-sim senhor!

Kuon saiu e riu ao longe. Sua fama de delinquente, mesmo sendo príncipe, lhe valia a pena as vezes.

Ao passar pela casa 30, Kuon notou que ela era a mais afastada, e a mais próxima das águas.

Não…

Vendo mais de perto, a casa terminava dentro do mar. Seja o maluco que morava ali, tinha alguma coisa a mais do que só _um maluco._

\- Kuon! - Gritou uma voz conhecida e o mesmo se virou, vendo Rick. - Te procurei por todo lugar. Onde estava? - Ele levantou um pacote

\- Fazendo umas compras. - Ele mostrou o conteúdo do pacote e Rick suspirou.

\- Ainda não deixou sua fixação sobre sereias e coisas do mar?

\- Não. - Respondeu rindo.

\- Você já tem 12 anos, deveria parar de procurar por este tipo de coisa.

\- O mar me fascina, por que deveria parar? - Disse rindo a seu melhor amigo. - Onde está Yuki-san?

\- Yashiro está terminando de arrumar o navio. Voltaremos amanhã pela manhã. E por que veio para esta casa?

\- Curiosidade.

\- Invadir a propriedade alheia é crime.

\- Eu sei. Não vou invadi-la, mas me fascina ver que metade da casa é praticamente dentro da água.

\- Dizem morar um louco ai, por isso ninguém vem para cá.

\- Vamos ver? - Disse travesso.

\- O que pensa em fazer? - Perguntou Rick sem vontade de pular os muros altos da casa.

\- Quero dar uma palavrinha com ele.

\- E eu posso saber por que quer falar comigo? - Disse uma voz, em cima do muro. Ambos olharam, e viram. Um homem, com sua aparência de 19/20 anos, sentado, na janela, que agora estava aberta.

\- Você me mandou um presente. Vim agradecer. - Respondeu Kuon e Rick o olhou de lado.

" _Presente? Que presente?"_

\- Presumo que és Kuon. - Respondeu o rapaz.

\- Mas que modos são estes? Capitão para você - Disse Rick e o homem de cabelos platinados, e olhos roxos nem se impressionou.

\- Sou, e você, quem é? E por que este presente?

\- O presente não é meu, e você logo vai saber, garoto. Apesar de que não tenho nenhuma simpatia contigo, minha nee-chan tem. Espere pela noite e saberá.

Kuon sentiu o coração acelerar, será que era um teste, ou era de verdade? Será que sua princesa estava bem?

\- E eu conheço sua _nee-chan_?

" _Oh, então ele não se lembra ou está achando que está sendo testado. Pois bem…"_ \- Você _deve_ a ela. Lembra?

\- Oe, que conversa mais maluca é essa? - Disse Rick, pegando no ombro de Kuon. - Kuon o parou, vendo Rick se irritar com o homem à sua frente. - Kuon não deve nada a ninguém, inclusive com alguém de sua família.

\- Rick…

\- Este louco diz que está devendo a irmã dele, sendo que nunca a vimos, ou sequer vimos este louco, vamos embora daqui, Capitão!

\- calma, Rick. - Ele olhou pro platinado e testou as águas. Se fosse uma armadilha, e ela estivesse em apuros por que ela o salvou, então ele tentaria ajudar, mas se não fosse? E fosse só um louco? Ninguém sabia da história, então o que poderia dar errado? Se o homem à sua frente não soubesse da história, ele com certeza falaria algo que iria ser desmascarado, já que mentiras eram sempre descobertas por ele, Capitão Hizuri Kuon. - Eu não lembro de dever nada a ninguém.

\- _Oh,_ então posso dizer a _ela_ que já a esqueceu? Eu bem que falei que _humanos_ são ingratos, mas ela não quis me ouvir… - Disse dando os ombros. - Devolva o presente dela então, já que para você _não significa nada._

\- Oe, oe oe! - Começou Rick irritado - Onde estão seus modos? Além de dar um presente, que nem seu é, quer tomar? Kuon não foi salvo por nin…

\- Rick. Se controle. - Disse Kuon e o mesmo olhou pro platinado que estava comum rosto impassível. Um pouco frio, um pouco irritado. - Presente dado, é feio ser tomado, nunca te disseram isso não?

\- Meus costumes e os de vocês _humanos imprestáveis_ são bem diferentes. - Disse já se irritando. - Nee-chan não precisa ficar com pessoas _ingratas_ como você. - ele sorriu friamente para ambos. " _Vamos ver o que ele fará. Eu já percebi que se lembra dela. Pelo menos vejo que ele é homem de ver até onde ele vai..."_ Ele mostrou a pedra, envolto em uma bola de cristal, que parecia água e o rosto de Kuon ficou pálido. - Ela tem a mim, e é só isso que precisa. Um _príncipe terreno_ não vai ajudá-la em nada. Apenas vai atrapalhar.

Kuon estava se irritando com o homem à sua frente, mas se limitou a suspirar e segurar Rick de avançar em cima do platinado.

\- Volte pro navio.

\- Você não vai ficar sozinho com ele, vai?

\- Vou. Volte.

\- Kuon! - O mesmo o olhou de rosto fechado.

\- Isso é uma ordem!- Rick suspirou.

\- Ok, depois não diga que não avisei.

Rick saiu caminhando para longe dali, e quando ele estava fora do alcance da conversa Kuon se virou para a janela, onde ele não estava mais.

\- Não deveria tê-lo mandado para longe, garoto - Disse o homem agora falando atrás de Kuon, o que o deixou bem assustado, mas ele não transpareceu. Ele se virou e o encarou de frente

\- Kyoko-chan está bem? - Perguntou Kuon ao platinado e o mesmo riu.

\- _Oh!_ Vejo que não é um cabeça de bagre como pensei. - Disse ele de um riso sinistro. - Pelo menos vi que é fiel, _humano_. Isso me descansa um pouco. - E o rosto dele se suavizou. - Não consigo acreditar que aquela boba se deixou levar por um humano como você, mas vejo o motivo que ela ainda o estima tanto. - Ele mostrou a pedra e entregou para o mesmo.- De qualquer forma, já dei o que nee-chan mandou, então vou indo nessa. Guarde a sua pedra, e entre na casa.

\- Vou vê-la hoje? - Kuon nem podia se caber de felicidade, mas escondeu bem.

\- Não sei. - Disse como se debochasse de Kuon. deu um levantar de ombros e se virou - Ainda não sei como ela vai escapar da guarda deles para chegar aqui em cima e falar contigo. E não sei porque essa fixação por um bípede. Ela tem tantos aos pés dela, não sei por que escolher você...

\- Como se chama?

\- Não importa meu nome. O importante é que entreguei o que tinha que lhe entregar. Achei que nunca ia chegar a suas mãos, motivo este que Kyoko nunca veio à superfície.

\- Por causa da escama? - ele balançou a cabeça num sim.

\- Ela não conseguia lhe encontrar pela pedra, que eu escondi dela. Ela ficou quase um ano para falar comigo de novo. Mas a maldita pedra a impedia de fazer as magias, e ela ia reprovar se continuasse com aquilo.

\- Você escondeu? E por que me deu agora?

\- Sim, escondi dela, e agora deixei nas suas mãos. Havia colocado a pedra sobre segurança na casa para que mesmo se ela viesse, não pudesse pegar. - Ele jogou a chave pro mesmo. - Provavelmente ela vai vir ainda hoje atrás da pedra, e vai sentir que as escamas estão em suas mãos. Ela sabe que escondi em um local seco pra realmente ela não alcançar, já que ela ainda não pode ter pernas para vir na superfície. Foi preciso pra ela se concentrar na graduação dela. Culpa sua se ela não conseguisse se graduar, mesmo sendo dotada de uma inteligência gigantesca.

\- Mas então, vocês andam entre nós?

\- Sempre. Precisamos saber o que estão tramando para não morrermos. Apesar de que somos protegidos com nossa magia, não custa nos prevenir. Há várias pessoas na superfície que você pode não saber, mas são sereias e tritões. Precisa passar na graduação para subir a superfície.

\- E por que a ajuda?

\- Sou o nii-san dela, e ela parou de falar comigo por causa da maldita pedra. Então estou devolvendo a ela com um bônus. Para dar mais vontade dela se graduar logo. - Ele se vira para Kuon e o mesmo quase dá um passo para trás. - Se fizer algo com ela, ou se por um só dedo num só fio de cabelo dela, para vendê-la a mercadores, ou para lhe tirar sua magia, eu lhe caçarei, e a toda sua família, e os arrastarei para a pior tortura proveniente que possam ter. Assa-los e dar a tubarões seria fichinha, o pior terror é transformá-los em peixes e vocês mesmos serem mortos pela sua própria raça!

Kuon engoliu seco.

\- Não vou. Eu tenho uma divida com ela, não vou decepcioná-la.

\- Você talvez não, mas ao seu redor, eu não sei. O contato que estou tendo contigo aqui é sim, sinal de perigo. Não deixamos humanos saberem de nossa existência por causa disso, é um perigo a nossa raça. Mas por ela acreditar, eu vou dar este voto de confiança a você, mas se fizer algo para machucá-la, eu mesmo lhe mostrarei algo que é pior do seu inferno humano. - E com isso ele se virou. Kuon o viu descer as águas e a desaparecer com um único mergulho, não voltando mais a superfície.

\- Hoje nós veremos, princesa. - Disse sorrindo e então entrando na casa.

* * *

 **Oh! eles vão se ver? Será!?**

 **não percam o próximo capítulo ;D**


	4. Reencontros

**Gente, oi!**  
 **Eu desapareci, né... Mas como disse no eu perfil... Meu pc queimou, e só agora, eu consegui reaver minhas senhas e pude repostar, ou reescrever. Ainda estou sem pc (to organizando o que já tinha em nuvem, no meu net, que tá com o teclado com defeito... então demora ais ainda...) mas como já tinha este capitulo escrito, só dei uma arrumada pra postar...**

 **E pra avisar que to viva... e não desisti desta fic nem da "Apenas o tempo."... Só to ainda co problemas de postar ç-ç**

 **E simmmm vou ser boa de mais com o Ren-kun *_*~**

 **Ren: Porque sinto que vou me lascar hoje com isso?**  
 **Eu: Ingrato ç-ç~ só pq to boazinha contigo hj... ç-ç**  
 **Ren: este é o seu problema, quando vc é boazinha, é pq vem bomba mais a frente ò.ó**  
 **Eu: #sai assobiando para longe#**  
 **Ren: Não disse ¬¬**

 **Skip beat não e pertence, é todo da Nakamura-sensei (que tá cada vez mais malvada conosco nos capítulos de skip beat ç-ç) to dando apenas uma de louca no meu Au com sereias *_*~**

 **ps 2: se a letra "m" tiver faltando em algum canto... é pq é uma das letras q eu teclado ta com defeito ç-ç**

* * *

 **Rencontros**

A casa era totalmente diferente.

Do lado de fora parecia ser uma mansão normal, mas entrando, Kuon pode ver a beleza da casa. Era como se entrasse dentro do mar, literalmente! Em muitos locais, havia quadros, esculturas, e detalhes fiéis ao mar, só que secos. Em um dos quartos, Kuon viu várias tralhas, coisas de navios afundados, como cofres, pedaços de madeira diferentes, estátuas, roupas, móveis, colares e bijuterias, talvez de navios afundados. Kuon pode ver algumas moedas de outro, que eram moedas de seu tempo, outras que eram de tempos passados, riquezas que, se um ladrão entrasse naquela casa, seria fácil levar tudo.

Sem saber o que esperar, Kuon continuou a procurar até achar uma passagem neste mesmo quarto, e quando ele abriu, Kuon sorriu vendo o quão lindo era aquele pequeno espaço. Era como um banheiro, mas tinha água do mar no espaço que era uma banheira, ou seja, era uma banheira com água do mar verdadeira.

Saindo dali ele explorou o resto da casa, havia alguns quartos, que dava para caber uma família realmente gigantesca lá. Muitos dos pontos era com buracos, desenhados especialmente para que tivesse contato com a água salgada do mar, como um escape se precisassem sair correndo.

Ele se dirigiu para a sala grande e viu o chão transparente, ou seja, era possível ver muitos peixes, nadando abaixo dele. Era como um gigante aquário em terra. Espécies que Kuon nunca havia visto, ali estavam. Ele sorriu para todas elas, e viu mais ao fundo, uma grande abertura, toda trabalhada, e parecia uma caverna, dando uma larga entrada para o mar, como uma passagem. Ele queria muito entrar na água, mas não sabia se deveria. Afinal, nenhuma das espécies de peixe que ali estavam, ele conhecia, _e se fossem venenosos, ou agressivos?_

Não, ele preferiu esperar por sua princesa.

Ele viu um sofá, no meio da sala e se deitou nele. Era bem confortável, e Kuon sorriu. Olhando para o colar ele beijou uma das escamas.

— Estou te esperando, minha princesa. - E com isso ele pôs o colar no pescoço, e segurando a pedra que ele havia dado a ela, fechou os olhos, esperando por sua amada.

* * *

Ok, essa era a chance dela escapar de seus guardiões e desaparecer por um tempo.

Desde que tinha chegado a maioridade sereia, não faltava homens a seus pés! Com isso sua mãe e pai, colocaram algumas escoltas, dificultando as pequenas aventuras de Kyoko. Até mesmo Reino não conseguia chegar muito perto sem ela estar escoltada. E isso o irritava. Se irritava ela, imagina como ele estava.

Ela queria respirar, sozinha, se aventurar, mas maldita maioridade sereiana! Poderia ser qualquer coisa, não? Espinhas no rosto, escamas nascendo nos braços, mas **_nãããããão_** , tinha que ser um aroma mais forte do que as sereias normais? Isso iria passar com alguns meses, mas ela mesma não aguentava estar rodeada de mulher guerreira, que a impediam de ir até mesmo ao banheiro sozinha!

E o pior de tudo, sua mãe havia advertido-a para ficar longe da superfície, pois dizia que seu cheiro deixaria qualquer humano louco, e poderiam fazer coisas ruins a ela. Como se ela fosse acreditar.

Reino havia lhe dito onde tinha escondido a pedra dela. _"Até que enfim"_. Não conseguia mais ficar longe de Corn, mesmo que isso a impedisse de ir na superfície.

Ao longe ela o viu e nadou até ele

— **NII-SAN!** — Reino sorriu e abriu os braços, para recebê-la.

— Vejo que conseguiu despistá-las.

— Despistei meu cheiro.

— Percebi - Disse Reino com cara desgostosa. - Pelo menos ninguém vai lhe seguir. Mas tem certeza, que quer ir lá? Não seria bom esperar alguns meses mais?

— Estou esperando há quase ** _2 anos_** você me dizer onde está minha pedra! Não aguento mais de saudades!

— Da pedra, ou do dono da pedra?

— Ambos! Só com a pedra eu sabia com ele estava, podia ter vislumbres dele, mas sem ela, me sinto vazia!

— Vi que o escolheu mesmo. - Disse sem gostar. - É isso mesmo que quer?

— Sim! Agora para onde vou?

— Minha casa na superfície. Sua pedra está lá. Mas por favor, cuidado.

— Terei! Obrigada nii-san - E dando um beijo no rosto dele, ela nadou em disparada para casa de Reino. Poderia finalmente ter seu Corn em suas mãos, depois de dois longos anos.

— Sei que ela não me quer perto, mas, preciso ficar de olho. Não confio no humano, não com ela exalando o perfume da maioridade…

Kyoko chegou a casa, entrando pela maior fenda, sinalizada como 'sala'. Kyoko riu. Reino era metódico com ela. Ela saiu no local mais lindo que virá. Reino havia caprichado na casa.

— Muito bem… - Foi quando ela sentiu um arrepio em sua cauda. Ela olhou para todos os cantos e o cheiro dele lhe pegou desprevenida. Sua pedra estava ali? Mas por que o cheiro dele também estava?

Ela resolveu nadar por debaixo do piso transparente, antes de ir a superfície novamente, e passando pelo sofá ela parou e olhou para cima, vendo-o dormindo no sofá.

— _Corn!_ — Ela abriu um lindo sorriso. Ele estava ali? Reino havia armado aquilo?! Mas ela estava fedorenta! Tudo para tirar o cheiro de sua maioridade, e tinha que encontrá-lo daquela forma?

— O que faço? - Ela olhou ao redor, e viu outra sinalização de banheiro. Nadando até lá, Kyoko voltou a superfície, e se viu em um banheiro gigante. Perto da saída viu uma enorme banheira, preparada com água pura, e sais, que Kyoko sorriu

— Reino-nii, me lembre de lhe dar um presente inesquecível! Mas como vou me limpar e chegar novamente a sala? Se eu nadar no mar, elas vão sentir a essência e vão aparecer aqui imediatamente.

Ela olhou ao redor e viu o que parecia ser uma cadeira com rodas? Ok, Reino estava lhe surpreendendo.

Com certa dificuldade, Kyoko saiu do buraco, e se rastejou até a enorme banheira, que lhe cabia por completo. Ela mergulhou e começou a se limpar, tirando o cheiro do polvo que havia lhe coberto para despistar do seu próprio cheiro. Depois de se limpar e sentir-se limpa, Kyoko pegou umas toalhas que estavam ali, e se enxugou um pouco, não muito, pois não podia ficar seca. Se arrastando para a cadeira, Kyoko conseguiu se sentar nela, por sua cauda na rede de baixo da cadeira, para impedir que passasse com a roda por cima dela, e pode ir até a sala.

Já no sofá, Kuon estava incomodado. Sentiu um cheiro estranho, mas logo o cheiro havia desaparecido. Ele acordou novamente sentindo uma mão em seu rosto, e seu cheiro maravilhoso lhe atravessar as narinas.

Era um cheiro afrodisíaco, delicioso, com que fez que seus instintos masculinos se conflitarem em desejo. Mas ao sentir a mão delicada em seu rosto ele parou, antes de abrir os olhos.

 _"Quem é?"_

 _— Corn!_ Que saudades. - Disse a voz que ele instantaneamente reconheceu. Seu instinto masculino queria pega-la ali mesmo, e beijá-la, mas ele se comportou. Aguentou os afagos que ela fazia em seu cabelo e rosto. Era uma _doce tortura_ , sim, era. - Quanto tempo quis vim te ver e não pude… Piorou agora! Se acordar, será que vai se controlar? - Ele sentiu a voz dela ficar magoada. - Maldita maioridade sereiana! Tenho medo de lhe ver acordado e ter que fugir de você…

 _"Porque? Por causa do cheiro afrodisíaco?"_

— Corn, me diga que não vai cair por mim só por causa do cheiro, é só isso que peço a Netuno-sama. Não quero fugir de você… - Estava sendo difícil , mas ela estava chorando. como ele queria lhe abraçar e confortá-la. Doía tanto aquele cheiro nela? - Foi tão difícil escapar das minhas guardiãs, tive que me melecar com o cheiro do polvo, que é podre pra nós! Só pra vir aqui! Quando te vi, não queria que me sentisse fedendo daquele jeito, mas me arrependo não ter deixado. E se você acordar e tentar fazer alguma loucura? Não… Corn não faria isso… Né?

Ele suspirou, o cheiro dela era inebriante, mas ele se seguraria sim. Por ela.

— Claro. - Respondeu ele, fazendo a mesma dar um grito, e pular para traz, fazendo a cadeira virar e ela cair no chão, se não fosse os braços dele, lhe segurarem, impedindo uma queda feia. - Não quero lhe ver se afastando de mim, princesa. - Disse Kuon sorrindo. Kyoko ficou vermelha, mas o abraçou

— Corn!

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram algum tempo daquela forma. Kuon foi o primeiro a afrouxar o abraço e senta-la no chão, junto com ela, bem próximo ao corpo dela.

— É tão complicado assim o seu cheiro?

— Bastante… Você não está afetado?

— Mentiria se disses que não. É um cheiro agradável, e _um pouco_ afrodisíaco, mas meu desejo de lhe ter perto supera meu desejo carnal. Além do que, ainda é uma menina.

— Corn! - A mesma se atirou nos braços dele, ele pode sentir os pequenos seios dela no seu tórax, mas se concentrou no braço dela. Era um cheiro muito bom, sim, mas a vontade dela em primeiro lugar.

Nem que depois ele tivesse que se satisfazer sozinho…

— Vejo que está usando. - Disse envergonhada e Kuon sorriu.

— Sim. Mas são suas mesmo?

— S-sim. O cristal também.

— Cristal? - Ele olhou entre as três escamas - Sim, eu vi. Pensei que fossem pedrinha que achou no mar, são cristais mesmo?

— Não, são minhas lágrimas. - Kuon travou escutando.

— Isso é bom ou é ruim?

— Não são lágrimas de tristeza, Corn. Tristeza são pedras brutas feias. Lágrimas como estas são de felicidade. Achei que o talismã ficaria mais forte se tivesse um pouco da minha essência junto.

— Escamas não sao sua essência?

— Não. fazem parte de mim, mas essência são aquelas que vem dentro de mim. É um pouco complicado para humanos…

— Eu entendo. - Disse ele se aproximando dela e a beijando na bochecha. - Obrigado pelo presente, será meu bem mais precioso.

Kyoko estava vermelha, mas sorriu.

— Corn.

— Hum?

— Agora temos uma ligação.

— O que me diz… - Ele pega a pedra e faz menção dela abrir, quando a mesma abre, se assusta, e põe a pedra no chão, ele arqueia a sobrancelha vendo-a soltar a pedra rapidamente como se ela lhe queimasse. - O que foi?

— ah, nada. - Disse sorrindo e pegando a bolsinha que estava com ela. Ela abriu e tirou a bolsa de moeda, e de dentro um tipo de cúpula, na qual ela com cuidado, pegou a pedra, sem tentar tocar, prendeu nesta cúpula de metal, colocou na bolsa de moeda e colocou dentro da bolsa. Sorrindo satisfeita, ela o abraçou. - Agora sim, estou completa.

— Pra que tudo isso pela pedra?

— Se eu a tocar, posso purificá-la, e assim perder o contato contigo.

— Tem alguma coisa que a faça não perder o contato?

— Tem, mas não conheço ainda. Não estou no curso avançado de magia ainda.

— Hum…

Tudo era divertido, ambos passaram muito tempo conversando. Kuon a levou perto da borda da água, mas ela não entrou. Havia contado sobre as guardiãs, e Kuon, sentado proxio a abertura, começou a jogar água para Kyoko, molhando a linda cauda dela.

— Quando se forma?

— Falta alguns anos ainda.

— Vamos nos ver?

— Sim. Se eu não tiver mais guardiães até lá.

— Como faz para se livrar?

— Passar a pior parte da maioridade seriana, ai me liberatam.

— E como faz?

— Aprendendo as magias avançadas.

— Hum, e o que te impede?

— Não tinha _Corn_ comigo! Reino nii-san me tirou ela por dois longos anos. O que queria?

— Que se concentrasse para voltar logo aos meus braços? - Disse sorrindo. Kyoko corou.

— Mas…

— Concentre-se em terminar. O que me diz, de segurar eu mesma a pedra até se formar e vir pega-la?

— Mas eu perderia o contato contigo para sempre.

— Mas não estou lhe carregando comigo?

— Mas eu não estaria lhe carregando comigo!

— Conseguiria me encontrar se eu tivesse somente a ligação?

— Conseguiria, aliás, conseguiria me chamar sempre.

— Como? - Ela começou a ficar vermelha.

— B...beijando…

— Beijando?

— …

Kyoko estava tão vermelha que Kuon não aguentou e começou a rir.

— Ok, não precisa dizer… - Ele tocou na escama, e Kyoko sentiu um leve tremor em uma parte de sua cauda. Ele pode sentir que a cauda dela respondeu. - Só tocando você sente?

— À-às vezes… - Ele sorriu e trouxe as escamas até sua boca e beijou uma por uma. Kyoko tinha ficado como um pimentão, quando o arrepio passou por todo seu ser. - C-corn! - repreendeu. - Pare!

— É ruim?

— Não, mas sempre que fizer vou sentir este calafrio. Por isso saberei que está pensando em mim.

— Se outro tocar?

— Não acontece nada se este outro não for portador de magia. Você é o portador da escama e eu tenho conexão só você. - Disse ficando um pimentão. Kuon observou e sorriu.

— Entendo. - Ele disse chegando perto dela. - Está tarde, e amanhã volto para casa. Então, se esforce, quero logo lhe ver de pernas para lhe apresentar a minha família.

— Por que?

— Quando tiver maior vai saber. Mas, quanto tempo mesmo até a graduação?

— Meus 17 eu termino ela toda, e me formo.

— Neste meio tempo nos encontraremos no mar, pequena.

— Nem sempre vou conseguir vir, mesmo me chamando.

— Eu sei. Permanecerei no mar pela noite, pois sei que posso te chamar este horário, durante o dia você tem que se concentrar na escola. E eu tenho um navio a comandar.

— És capitão?

— Sim, agora sou. Eu disse que mesmo que tivesse que morar no mar, eu voltaria a lhe ver. - Disse ele com um sorriso se aproximando do rosto dela novamente. - Cumpri minha promessa, agora cumpra a sua, ok?

— Ok!

Ela estava feliz, e ele também.

Ambos encostaram a testa um do outro, e olharam no fundo dos olhos um do outro.

— Te amo, Kyoko-chan.- Kyoko ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

— Também, Corn…

Ele beijou a testa dela e sorriu.

— Queria passar a noite contigo, mas sei que não pode. Então, melhor irmos agora para nossas casas. Nos encontraremos em uma semana. Este vai ser o tempo de nossos encontros. De semana em semana, ok? Para você se concentrar.

— Tentarei, ok? - Ela entrega a bolsinha para ele. - Quando eu tiver com duas pernas, você devolve.

— Ok, então isso fica contigo.

Ele pegou dentro do bolso dele, e sorriu. Quando ela notou ele tirando a mão de volta do pescoço dela, notou algo gelado em seu pescoço. Era um lindo pingente rosa, com muitas faces.

— Quando vi este colar, pensei logo em você, talvez assim se lembre de mim quando tiver lá longe. - Ele disse e abaixou até o pescoço dela beijando o pingente, que ficava quase próximo aos seios pequenos dela. Kyoko sentiu a pele arder.

— Hum. - Disse e sorriu. - Me..melhor eu ir. Se esconda, pois no momento que eu entrar na água, podem aparecer.

— Quer que eu esteja longe da casa?

— Sim. Vou contar até 10, consegue sair neste tempo?

— Sim. - Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. - Até daqui uma semana…

— Até… - Ele correu antes dela começar a contar. Ela suspirou. - 1… 2… - E assim começou a contar. Sentindo ele longe da casa, foi o momento que deu 10 e entrou na água. No mesmo segundo, duas guardiãs apareceram.

— **KYOKO-SAMA! NUNCA MAIS FUJA DESTE JEITO!** — E ela a agarrou com um choro solto.

— Hai… hai… Chiori-chan.

— Vamos logo! Já dissemos para não vir à superfície! Mo! - Terminou Kanae e a mesma suspirou.

— Hai… Hai…

E as três foram embora.

* * *

 **Eu: Não disse que ia ser boazinha contigo?**  
 **Ren: ¬¬ Ok... você foi desta vez... E da próxima?**  
 **Eu: Se você não ferrar no mangá, que sabe, fico mais boazinha ainda... só que na outra fic eu posso dizer nada não XD... Se be que ainda to devendo vc sofrer por que ainda não deu o presente de dia white's day... e agora, nada que vc der, vai ajuda-lo... ¬¬ Me irritei só de lembrar... Vou ser malvada de novo ò-ó~**  
 **Ren: #suspira nervoso#**

 **E eu volto... Até dezembro... vou tentar escrever no pc do meu boy que tem pc bom pra escrever ç-ç~**


End file.
